


Puberty

by IBK



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Embarrassing talk, Night Terrors, Puberty, physical change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone's body is different and changes at different times, but this time....its very different.





	Puberty

He twitched in his sleep, his body was drenched in a frighten sweat, as he kicked mercilessly. The way his chest puffed in and out resembled a balloon being filled by a tire pump: rapid and unnatural. His body was changing without consent.

Unaware of his physical change, Kane was more focused on the nightmare that frighten him dearly. He was running in complete darkness: nothing in sight, but pure darkness. The only thing he could hear was his panicked breathing, as he continued to run. He wasn't sure how he knew, but Kane knew he was being hunted. That odd gut feeling ripped at his stomach made him believe he was in danger.

A cold hand slide down his spine making him jump in utter terror, feeling it's claws scrap down slowly made his legs go numb. Such an odd sensation his mind told him he was running, yet his legs were encased and trapped in a jelly like state. Holding him tightly in place, Kane couldn't move. Shaking like the last leaf on a dying tree, Kane grabbed his legs and pulled at them, yet they refused to move. 

Beside his heavy breathing, an eerie clicking attacked Kane's ears which got closer and louder with each passing second. Wrapped in darkness, Kane couldn't see a thing the source of the noise could not be found, but sounded closer than ever. 

Without remorse, Kane swung his fist in every direction praying he would hit something, but with each punch he felt himself moving slower. As cold as death its self, two hands grabbed Kane's wrist and halted his viscous protest.

Kane opened his mouth, but was silenced by a sudden, "Shhhhh listen." The voice sounded so far away it echoed around Kane's mind, spinning childishly almost making the big red machine ill. 

While the two hands held his wrists, two more hands found themselves a body to explore and mold. Kane hissed in anger, but the hands were not frighten and continued to venture around his body. 

They pulled at his hair and caressed his spine, touching anything their fingers could find. Kane was getting angrier by the second these perverted hands were getting on his nerves. 

With one harsh yank at his hair, Kane let out a cry of pain, his head pounded with each yank. These hands were horrible, as one continued to pull at his hair the other had an obsession with his tailbone. 

With one finger the hand slowly dragged itself down Kane's sweaty back till it reached Kane's tailbone. Whipping his head around hoping to see something, Kane cursed into the darkness surrounding him till he couldn't breathe. Embarrassed by the touching, Kane attempted to pull away, yet that only made the hands holding his wrist angry. It's grip tighten catching Kane's attention, he felt it's grasp pierce his skin and leave a terrible sting.

Suddenly, a red glow began to glow in the dark, Kane followed the glow till it revealed his wrists and arms. This red light dripped down his arms like small rivers till they reached his elbows and fell to the ground spreading and splattering everywhere. 

"B-blood?" Kane stuttered, as the red light got brighter. "My blood?"

"Wake up," The disembodied voice demanded. "Wake up...for you are a new."

Gasping for air, Kane sat up from his slumber frighten and confused. Immediately, Kane looked at his wrists for his wounds, but all that was their were lines from his bedsheets which were scattered in every direction. Realizing what he had experienced was nothing more than a night terror, Kane wiped his wet brow and cupped his worried face. He crossed his legs and took a moment to catch his breath. His mind still carried his dream, yet only pieces everything else was a blur. 

While trying to calm his racing heart, Kane's busy brain had a earth shattering headache. As if HHH was trapped in his mind, Kane was convinced a sledgehammer was pounding at his skull trying to crack him open. It was unforgiving and relentless it wouldn't end.

Opening his mouth to breathe a cold gust of air hit his dry throat making him cough. Water he needed water. Shifting his body around to get up, Kane froze when he felt something caress his inner thigh. It was friged and wet feeling. Kane blushed furiously, he couldn't have. He was scared, but not that scared, he wasn't a child he was a man....He couldn't have.

Taking a deep breath, Kane switched on his bedside lamp, but as he moved he felt his private parts go damp.

"No," He groaned, as he hid his burning face into his pillow, completely destroyed. "I'm never going to hear the end of this."

Shaking his head, Kane covered his face with his hands hoping this was just another dream. Closing and opening his eyes, Kane had confirmed that he was not asleep.

He cursed under his breath, as his sat up again defeated and humiliated. Staring at his sheets, Kane could barely imagine the damage his body had caused to his bed, he felt like a complete idiot.

Wanting to end his suffering, Kane grabbed the corner of his sheet and tore it off only to release a scream of pure terror.

* * *

With his phone shaking in his frighten hands, Kane smashed his brother's number into his phone and quickly put it to his ear. He had found his old housecoat and wrapped his body in it not showing a inch of the terror he had just witnessed. Hearing the phone ring made Kane's heart race more than ever, he paced around his room nibbling at the dead skin around his thumb.

"Pick up. Pick up," He groaned, as he clenched at his coat. "Pick up your freaking phone."

The anticipation was killing him, hearing the same ring for what felt like hours nearly drove Kane mad till a grumpy, huff filled voice caught his attention.

"B-brother," Kane stuttered, as he tried to think of a way to phrase his odd question. "I-I know it's late, but I need your help."

Taker grumbled and groaned, but he didn't sound tired.

"Listen I have...a question...have you...have you heard of... s-someone's body going through...physical changes?"

Taker didn't say anything, as Kane continued to waddle around his room.

"You know...a-appendages growing and....b-being...different? Have you heard of something like that?"

Suddenly, Kane's cheeks went bright red.

"Why are you laughing!" He squealed stomping his foot. "This is serious Taker, I don't know what's happening to my body!"

Taker's roar of laughter made Kane feel worse. In a time of need and all his brother could do is laugh. What a cruel bastard he was. A single tear weld up in his one blue eye, as he hissed angrily at the laughing deadman. 

In a instant Taker stopped laughing and growled into the phone, "Don't move I'll be home soon."

Before Kane could say a word, Taker hung up and a stretched out beeping sound filled his ear, as he turned off his phone and waited patiently. His head was still aching with a relentless boom that nearly brought the man to his knees, as he left his bedroom and headed downstairs to the darken kitchen.

His bare feet smacked against the cold tile, as he instinctively headed for the fridge for a glass of cold water. Never had water taste so wonderful, the satisfaction of the water quenching his heavy thirst made him sigh with relief. Finishing his glass, Kane made his way to the living room and carefully arranged himself in his red leather armchair. 

He waited in self silence for his brother to return home, as the ticking of the grandfather clock broke the silence. Never had that clock been so loud, Kane rocked himself back and fourth, as he kept his eyes on the front door. Once again Kane cupped his face afraid and concerned. What was happening to his body?

Had Taker gone through the same change? Was this normal? Question flew around his aching brain, as he tried to keep himself calm and collected. 

Not much time had passed, as Kane felt himself knodding off, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open and his head felt a lot heavy than usual. He rubbed his eyes and straighten his posture which gave his back a crack in relief and made him sigh in satisfied pleasure.

Curious, Kane looked behind his chair at the old grandfather clock with the golden pendulum swinging within in a hypnotic fashion. It read 3:33am and that made Kane's stomach fill with dread.

"You couldn't pick a better time could you body?" Kane mumbled to himself, as he picked the sleep out of his tired eyes. "Stupid...body."

As he continued to groan, a pair of blinding headlights shined through the front windows and reflected on the ceiling catching Kane's attention, yet made his heart drop at the same time. The crumbling sound of peddles under rubber made Kane stand up and look out the window. There in the driveway was his brother's black hearse, as menacing and intimidating as all hell, sitting there in the dark like a wild animal stalking it's next victim.

As Kane continued to stare, the drivers side door swung open and out stepped his brother, The Undertaker jacket and all. A cold shiver went down Kane's spine, as the silhouette of his brother inched its self closer to their home. Kane almost had the urge to run and hide, but he reminded himself.

"He's here to help, calm down."

Hearing the hearse being locked up for the night almost brought him comfort, but when the sound of the front door being unlocked happened; all colour from Kane's face vanished.

With the door slowly creaking open, Kane froze in place, as Taker finally entered and closed the door quietly behind him. 

"Are you alright?" Taker tried his best to sound comforting, but it just came out loud and demanding.

"Not really," Kane answered, as he crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. "I don't know what's happening to my own body."

Removing his hat and jacket and placing them on a hanger, Taker looked his brother up and down in a almost judgemental way and cleared his throat.

"Sit down," Taker mumbled, as he pointed at the loveseat that was big enough for the both of them.

With little hesitation, Kane made his way over and sat down with his face burning brighter than before. Taker rubbed the back of his neck and sat next to Kane, but didn't make eye contact. Looking at his brother quickly, Kane had noticed Taker looked just as nervous as he did, watching Taker's emerald green eyes hit the floor made Kane die a little bit inside. Something must be wrong because Taker never got nervous or embarrassed for that matter, so something must be wrong. 

The brothers sat in silence and didn't dare look at one another, as Taker scratched his beard and continued to ponder. You could feel the awkwardness fill the room, both men looked dumbfounded and bothered.

"When...did this happen?" Taker finally said, still not looking at Kane.

"I-I woke up...and it...just happened," Kane confessed, as he tighten his housecoat. "I...don't know when it s-started."

Taker sighed and shook his head, "I can't believe, Paul never explained this to you. Every man has the right to know this."

Kane didn't say anything in return.

Taker took one look at Kane's confused expression and chuckled, "You really know nothing about this?"

Kane looked into his brother's eyes and tilted his head showing his confusion.

"I guess...I'll start with...there's nothing wrong with being...late. After tonight you'll be experiencing more changes....both physically and perhaps emotionally. Every man is different, so I can't say for sure."

Kane could have sworn he had this talk before with Paul, but he wasn't sure.

Taker shrugged, "I guess that explain your lack of facial hair, but that's a little different."

Suddenly it clicked in, Kane's mouth fell open, as he could have sworn his face would soon ignite from the embarrassment.

"Brother no!" Kane squealed, as he hid his face in his hands. "Its not like that, I've already...gone through that!"

Taker sighed in great relief, as he put a hand over his heart and leaned all the way back into the chair, "Thank God...I didn't know where I was going with that...I was talking outta my ass."

They sat there more embarrassed than before, as the grandfather let out a loud gong four times. Could one die from embarrassment because that's how Kane was feeling and he was sure that's how his brother felt too.

"So what the hell were you talking about?" Taker asked in a concerned tone. "What changed?"

Kane stood up slowly and stood in front of Taker holding his coat shut. His hands trembled and he unraveled the tie around his coat. Taker watched with one eyebrow raised, as he put one leg over the other; watching carefully.

Letting his robe fall, Kane let out a frighten whimper, as he turned and revealed what the robe hid. A tail. A little tail. A little devil tail, red as a burning flame with a pointy triangle at the end.

Taker simple grinned, as he looked at the limp, and lifeless appendage attacted to his baby brother. 

"What's that look!" Kane barked, as he looked down at his tail. "This isn't normal!"

Laughing, Taker stood up and tapped Kane on the shoulder, "I never thought I'd live to see this. Don't worry you're fine."

"What!" Kane yelled, as he threw his arms up. "I have a tail coming out of my ass!"

"It's just puberty, little brother."

As Taker made his way up the stairs, Kane quickly followed him with his tail smacked against the back of his leg. 

"That's not puberty, this is some supernatural bullshit!"

Suddenly, Taker stopped halfway up the stairs, as he looked Kane straight in the eye.

"Just wait, little brother till your horns come in."

"My what!"


End file.
